


The Sanity of the Plan is of No Consequence

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 380: Trifle. The title is a quote from Captain America (the movie), so credit goes there.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Sanity of the Plan is of No Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 380: Trifle. The title is a quote from Captain America (the movie), so credit goes there.

It took a great deal to stun the Doctor into complete speechlessness, especially in this particular regeneration.

In this case, however, he had to say his shock was definitely warranted.

When he finally managed to articulate himself, he blurted out, "You managed to take over an entire galaxy in the space of three relative days using only a bowl of trifle."

"I know," the Master said with a disgustingly self-admiring smirk. "Clearly there is no end to my ingenuity and brilliance."

The Doctor got the distinct impression he would be hearing about this 'accomplishment' for the rest of their lives.


End file.
